


Fishy Business

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: John finds out that Lorne has come up with a method for getting unusual items shipped to Pegasus.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Fishy Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo for my Death fic square. (The fish didn't make it)

"It's just a goldfish."

"Beta fish."

I think you're going to have to let this one go, Lorne. The floating belly-up is a dead give-a-way." John winced at his poor choice of words. He wasn't much for touching but is XO seemed really stressed about this and John gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"My sister asked me to take care of it. The little thing survived the three-week trip from Earth. I have it for two days and it dies." 

John didn't have any idea what kind of strings Lorne had pulled to get the fish here, but he intended to find out. There were a couple of RPG's he couldn't manage to get replaced, not to mention, a few personal items that never seemed to make the inventory list.

With that in mind, John suggested they head for the mess. "Come with me, Major. I just happen to know that the cook planned on making a fresh batch of spice rolls. They should be coming out of the oven just about now. 

Lorne's eyes lit up.

Oh, yeah. John wasn't above bribery. Spice rolls were the Pegasus equivalent of cinnamon rolls. Lorne once confessed that they were suspiciously close to the kind his grandma used to make. Something about a secret ingredient that had been handed down for generations. Did that help explain Lorne's ATA gene? No one was asking. 

They sat across each other in the mess and John casually asked, "So, what's it take to bring a pet to Pegasus?"

Lorne paled. "This isn't about Dr. McKay's cat, is it? Because I don't think the rest of us can deal with the fallout if he tries again and it doesn't work."

"No, not that." Surprisingly, Rodney hadn't ranted over the SGC's latest refusal to allow his cat on Atlantis so much as fall into a deep, depressive gloom. A gloom that meant misery for anyone that crossed his path. Since that was usually John, it wasn't something that he wanted to repeat. Although, a grateful Rodney…. 

He shook himself out of his reverie. Not the point. "There's some ordnance I've been trying to bring over." John raised his eyebrows and looked at Lorne expectantly.

Lorne leaned close and lowered his voice. "Radek's been hoarding contraband chocolate. If you can make a trade with him and get your hands on some, I just happen to know…well, let's say Chuck really has a taste of it, and _he_ has an in with Walter at the SGC. But you didn't hear it from me, sir."

Lorne finished his roll and left, leaving John to puzzle over what to do next. He couldn't get to Radek without going through Rodney, and once Rodney found out Radek was hoarding chocolate—it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

There might be another way though. 

John sat at his laptop, fingers over the keyboard, and hesitated. This wasn't going to be easy. But his options were either risk the wrath of both a pissed off Rodney and Radek or bite the bullet and find another source for the good chocolate. 

He began typing. 


End file.
